


Satellite Call

by l_grace_b



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_grace_b/pseuds/l_grace_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short interlude set during 4.07, between when Felix meets Sarah on the bridge and the last scene at the safe house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satellite Call

_This one's for the lonely child_  
_Broken hearted_  
_Running wild_  
_This was written for the one to blame_  
_For the one who believes they are the cause of chaos in everything_

 

_"Hey. This isn't the way, is it?'_

After what feels like an eternity, Sarah slowly steps down from the railing. Felix gathers her in his arms as she leans into him. She trembles as she is overwhelmed by tears. 

"It's alright, it's alright, love…I've got you…"

He guides her back to his loft--it's closer than the safe house. Upon entering, Sarah stumbles to the bathroom and promptly empties out the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Felix cleans her up and puts an arm around her waist, hoisting her up off the bathroom floor. He makes her drink a big glass of water. _God knows she'll still wake up with the world's worst hangover, but at least she won't die of dehydration in the middle of the night._

He doesn't tell her about Krystal, about Delphine, about Cosima…That can all wait until later…

He helps Sarah undress, puts her in an old set of clothes she left there many moons ago--before this whole mess started--and tucks her into his bed. She's sound asleep before he pulls the covers over her.

Felix climbs in next to his sister. He plants a kiss on her forehead and whispers "You're okay now."

A few times during the night, he swears he can hear a restless Sarah mumble _"I'm so sorry, Fe…"_

They are awoken a few hours later by streaks of sunlight creeping in through the high windows of the loft. Sarah rises first, her head pounding, her stomach churning, bits and pieces of the night before swimming in front of her. 

_Yeah, I'm gonna be feelin' this one for a while…_

Felix stirs and rolls over, catching her gaze. His eyes are no longer filled with concern. There is something else now. A knowing look, one they've shared a thousand times…

_You can't hide here forever, Sarah._

Sarah nods slowly--anything more vigorous would send the room spinning again--and begins to dress.

Felix drops her off at the safe house. The siblings stand a few feet from the entrance. Benjamin stands sentient in front of the door waiting to do his standard security check. Felix grasps Sarah's hand.

"Go on, love. Go talk to S. Go see your daughter. She misses you."

Sarah stays put, her eyes glazed over, trying to focus in the too-bright light of the early morning.  
   
“Can’t avoid it forever, Sarah. Time to go.”

_Time to grow the hell up._

Sarah gives her brother's hand one last squeeze. She staggers past Benjamin into the house, where she's met with the smell of fresh tea and scrambled eggs…

_This is so you know the sound_  
_Of someone who loves you from the ground_  
_Tonight we're not alone at all_  
_This is me sending out my satellite call_

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by "Satellite Call" by Sara Bareilles. The lyrics (in italics) are from the song. This is my first work. It was a head-cannon of mine that Felix took Sarah back to his place after they reconcile on the bridge (since it looks like a few hours have passed between that scene and when Sarah returns to the safe house). A re-watch of the episode last week inspired me to finally write it down :)


End file.
